A Pie Party Promenade
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Ned takes Chuck to the Pie Party Promenade much to Olive's disliking.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.  
**Author's Note:** So, this is my first _Pushing Daisies_ fic. It's an interesting world to delve into so be gentle, but do offer criticism if you've got any.  
**Story Note:** The text in bold is narration. Italics indicate flashbacks. That's it for now. Enjoy!

* * *

**At this very moment Young Ned was ten years, fourteen weeks, three days, and thirty six minutes old.**

Young Ned is standing in front of his bedroom mirror. He is dressed in a navy suit with a red tie. He looks himself over.

**And as Young Ned decided as to whether or not he looked presentable enough to attend a formal dance hosted by his private school, he didn't realize tonight would be the night his eyes were opened to the world of pie making.**

In a darkened corridor, Young Ned, still in his suit, makes his way alone. The din of music and laughter of the current dance dies down as Young Ned continues his journey. He reaches a heavy wooden door and pushes it open. He flicks on a light to reveal a large shiny chrome kitchen.

**Young Ned would often find solace in his art of mixing batches of flour and shortening along with a few other secret ingredients to make a perfect pie crust.**

Young Ned, now dressed in red pajamas and a blue robe, lifts his flattened dough and gently sets it into a pie tin. A smudge of flour sits on his nose. He is pleased with his work.

**Once his first pie was baked to crispy golden perfection, Young Ned knew that his life would forever be changed by his love for making such golden pies. **

With large oven mitts on his hands, Young Ned pulls a steaming strawberry pie from the oven. He breathes it in and smiles.

**It also made Young Ned certain that he would never need to engage in social activities unless they specifically dealt with his love for pie. **

* * *

**It was an ordinary day, just as any other ordinary day, in the Pie Maker's pie shop. Ordinary, except for the one small matter of the burning question the Pie Maker had for one Olive Snook.**

Chuck anxiously waited alongside of a booth as she watched Ned enter the kitchen, about to ask Olive the question he so desperately needed the answer to.

Olive Snook stood cleverly placed at the table in the middle of the kitchen. She had been eyeing up Ned as he passed through the doorway while she slapped a piece of boysenberry pie onto a plate. Ned approached Olive, wiping his nervous hands on his white apron.

"Hello, Ned." Olive was slightly cold with him, knowing he had just been conversing with Chuck and that always boiled her blood.

Ned gave Olive a smile that made her heart flutter. She set the knife down next to the pie and wanted to jump into Ned's arms. However, she restrained herself because sometimes she forgot that she could still touch him, even if he didn't touch certain people and certain dogs. That neurotic (as it seemed to Olive) part of him rubbed off on her when she lost her senses.

"Hi, Olive," Ned returned. He shifted uncomfortably. "I have a question for you. See, the Pie Party Promenade is this weekend and I was wondering if you could run the shop in my absence?"

"Pie Party Promenade?"

**Olive repeated the Pie Maker's words while the memories of all the previous promenades, which she so merrily attended with the Pie Maker, flooded her mind.**

_It is a grand room with golden walls that holds pictures of every kind of pie imaginable. Chocolate and lemon and apple and meat and pumpkin and rhubarb and raspberry and apricot and peach and strawberry and finally Olive, standing in a bright puffy purple dress._

_Dazzling with glitter, Olive steps out onto the golden dance floor, clutching the hand of Ned, who leads her into a romanticized dance. Ned never takes his eyes from Olive. He twirls her, she swoons. He dips her and she is lost in his eyes._

Olive was humming along with her own internal tune, eyes closed, picturing her dance with Ned. Ned looked out of the kitchen to Chuck, who shrugged and broke out into a smile. That smile made Ned's heart melt and he smiled back at her. Olive opened her eyes just in time to see this exchange.

Ned turned back to Olive. "Will you be okay on your own for the weekend?"

"But, I always attended the Pie Party Promenade with you." Olive's eyebrows were drawn and she tried to hide her hurt and confusion.

Ned gave her an apologetic smile. "I know, but Chuck's here and she's never been to a promenade before."

**Although the Pie Maker was speaking the truth, Olive did not believe him.**

"I don't believe you," Olive eyed Ned up.

"Please, Olive." Ned still held his smile on his face. "With delicious sugary pie crumbs on top?"

"I do like crumb topping," Olive replied, a slight frown on her face.

"Thank you." Ned brightened and then gave Chuck the thumbs up from the kitchen.

Chuck smiled and Olive deflated slightly, holding back a few tears that threatened her. She didn't want to give up her position alongside of Ned at the Pie Party Promenade. However, she would do anything to please him, even if it meant giving him a night with Chuck.

Olive suddenly turned in the direction of the pie shop, her eyes on Ned as he made his way over to Chuck. A small smile stretched across the now glowing face of Olive Snook as she raised one skillful eyebrow.

**And as the Pie Maker discussed his approaching weekend with Chuck, a plan was already piecing itself together in Olive's mind. She would let the Pie Maker have his Promenade with Chuck, but Olive vowed she would win a dance of her own.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of update for a while. I was lost for words for a bit of time. Just as a reminder****, the text in bold is narration an italics indicate flashbacks. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The following day at the Pie Maker's pie shop, Olive found herself setting into motion her one brilliant idea.**

"I have a brilliant idea, Digby." Olive told the dog that hopelessly panted up at her. "You sit right here and watch me as I make it happen."

After Olive instructed Digby to stay, which he did, she strutted to the booth where Emerson sat, halfway through a piece of peach pineapple pie. Olive slid into the open seat across from him.

"What do you want?" Emerson asked, a forkful of pie halfway to his mouth.

Olive shrugged innocently. "Oh, nothing."

Emerson was about to place the fork in his mouth when Olive suddenly burst into a fit of very rehearsed tears. Emerson dropped his fork to his plate and stared at her.

"Stop it," he commanded, clearly not pleased.

**Olive realized her plan was not going to work on Emerson Cod. Her mind stopped turning all sorts of wheels and she decided to play on his level and cut right to business.**

Olive leaned in, her eyes locked with Emerson's, and confessed, "I'm gonna go to that promenade."

"I don't care." Emerson lifted his fork back up.

"Can you give me a ride?" Olive was a little too hopeful in asking.

"No." Emerson shoved the pie into his mouth.

"Please?" Olive begged and then shook her head. "I won't charge you for the pie."

Emerson's eyebrows drew together. "I never pay for the pie."

Olive reached into the top of her dress and pulled out a wad of very green cash. She raised her eyebrows, a mischievous smile on her face, and showed off the money. Emerson's eyes locked on the cash, hungrily.

"I will make it worth your while," Olive said, trying to coax him.

"All right," Emerson agreed. "But, I'm just droppin' you off."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Olive asked brightly.

"No," Emerson bitterly replied and dug his fork back into his pie.

**As a delighted Olive handed the desired money to Emerson Cod, she was unaware of the reasons behind his refusal to remain at the promenade.**

_Emerson stands in a cramped living room filled with dark shades of brown and orange. He wears a snappy plaid suit and whisks a woman with large stilettos around the room in a lavish dance. As the dancing picks up, Emerson bumps into the couch. His mate stumbles upon him and the heel of her stiletto pierces through the tip of his very shiny black shoe._

**As Emerson shudders and his toe gives a painful memory throb, he finishes off the last of his pie. After all, he would visit a dance as long as he didn't have to stay. He was willing to do anything for the money that made his life so much better.**

* * *

**And as Olive prepared herself for a night of dancing with the Pie Maker, Chuck was already in complete ensemble for the Pie Party Promenade.**

Chuck stepped from the bathroom in the Golden Palace hotel room. Ned, who was checking his attire over in the mirror, turned to greet her. His breath caught in his throat at the utter splendor of being the first to witness her beauty.

A smile spread across Chuck's face when she saw Ned. She was wearing a long purple silk dress. Her hair curled around her head and a necklace rested just below her clavicle. A pair of two long white gloves were on her hands and extended to her elbows.

Ned made his way toward her, tripping slightly on the corner of the bed. He straightened his dark suit with purple accents that matched Chuck's dress. He extended his own white gloved hand and Chuck slipped hers within his.

Eyes locked with Chuck, Ned brought her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on the glove. She smiled and brought his hand to her lips. Chuck kissed his glove just the same.

Chuck wrapped an arm around the thick fabric of Ned's suit. He escorted her from the hotel room and led her toward the grand ballroom.

"You look beautiful," Ned whispered, glancing at her.

Chuck smiled even wider. "So do you."

Ned returned her wide smile. He stopped at a pair of white french doors. Giving her an excited glance, he opened the doors for her. Chuck let out a gasp of surprise at the beauty in the room before she accompanied Ned to a night she would never forget.


End file.
